


Raindrops

by strwbrryjjuni



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, background taehyun/soobin, idk how to tag this they're just dumb and in love, the other three are there but only for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrryjjuni/pseuds/strwbrryjjuni
Summary: Beomgyu confessed the day after graduation.Yeonjun was finally able to give his answer three years later.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and kinda bad but I really wanted to add to the beomjun tag and I miss beomjun. a lot.  
> Also sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I only proof-read this once so....

Yeonjun stared at the younger in shock, his hand that was reaching for the bottle he had just dropped freezing.

"You're what?"

"I'm leaving. Today."

Beomgyu was staring at the ground before him, purposefully avoiding his gaze. Yeonjun rose slowly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Today? Why didn't you tell me!" He winced at how loud his voice was, and Beomgyu flinched. Yeonjun murmured an apology, then repeated, softer, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I..." he trailed off, fighting back the tears. He swallowed, and continued.

"I was scared. And there was something else I wanted to say, but I wasn't ready."

This only confused Yeonjun more. Beomgyu had never been scared to tell Yeonjun anything before, he trusted the older enough to tell him everything. Or at least that's how it was before, so what was Beomgyu hiding from him? Yeonjun would be lying if he said it didn't hurt to know that his best friend didn't trust him as much as he thought he did. He was always so open towards the younger, willing to listen to all of his worries and troubles, and supporting him in every way he could. What did he do to lose his trust?

Yeonjuns mind was a mess, thoughts tumbling over each other as he tried to piece together a response. Beomgyu must have sensed his distress, as he finally raised his head to meet Yeonjuns eyes. It was then that Yeonjun saw the tears slowly rolling down Beomgyus cheeks; Yeonjun so desperately wanted to step forward and wipe the tears away, whisper to the younger that _It's okay, hyung has you, I'll always be here for you_. But his feet wouldn't move, his throat closed up. His brain was screaming at him to do something, to comfort Beomgyu in some way, but his body simply wouldn't move.

“Hyung, I want you to listen to me carefully okay? What I’m going to say is very important.” Yeonjun nodded his head quickly, and Beomgyu breathed heavily before continuing.

Birds songs matched the rapid beating of Yeonjuns heart. Anticipation building like rain on a leaf. A single drop forming.

“I love you”

The drop falls. Disappears into a murky puddle below. The bird songs stop.

Yeonjun opened his mouth, closed it again, open, close. His mouth felt dry, his mind fuzzy. He stared at Beomgyu with wide eyes, willing himself to speak but words failed him.

Beomgyu smiled, although it didn’t reach his eyes. The same eyes which used to always hold the stars in them, but now looked hollow and empty. _Please don’t look at me like that_ Yeonjun wanted to say. _I love you too. So much._

“I-”

“No, don’t say anything,” Beomgyu suddenly interrupted him, shaking his head, and when Yeonjun tried to step closer, he took a step back. “I… I don’t want your answer. No matter what you say to me now, the reality is that I’m leaving today and whatever your answer may be, it will hurt either way. Please, let me avoid the pain. Let me go not knowing the truth. That way it’ll hurt just a little less.”

His voice was soft towards the end, broken. Yeonjun had never felt so powerless before, so unable to help the one he cared about most. He could only swallow the growing lump in his throat and nod his head again, silently.

“I just. Let me do one thing before I go, please.” Beomgyu looked up at Yeonjun again, waiting.

Yeonjun cleared his throat, forced himself to speak. “Of course. Anything for you.”

Beomgyu pursed his lips, squeezing his eyes shut tightly before opening them again.

He took a step towards Yeonjun. Stopped right before him. Reached up to cup his face with one hand, stroking Yeonjuns cheek softly. For a moment, Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun with a fond smile on his face.

And then he leaned in, brushing his lips against the olders. The touch lasted only a second, but it left Yeonjun aching for more. Left every cell in his body screaming, his head spinning. But Beomgyu was already pulling away, hand slipping away from his face. There was a slight blush dusting his cheeks as he looked up at Yeonjun hesitantly.

“Goodbye Yeonjun.” He whispered. He smiled warmly, eyes meeting Yeonjuns one last time before he turned to leave.

“Goodbye Beomgyu.” Yeonjun choked out, watching the younger turn the corner. Then he collapsed, dropping to his knees as he finally let himself cry. He clutched his shirt tightly, desperately etching the memory of Beomgyus final warm smile into the deepest parts of his memory and his heart.

_Goodbye…._

“Come on Yeonjun-hyung, I really want you to meet them,” Soobin pouted, tugging at his friends sleeve. Yeonjun rolled his eyes, attempting to shake the tall boy off so he could continue working on his essay. “This essay isn’t even due until next week. Come on hyuuuuung.”

“Fine! Alright, just get off me already!” Yeonjun laughed, swatting at a very excited Soobin. The other cheered, grabbing Yeonjuns laptop and running out of the room before Yeonjun could argue.

“Get ready quickly hyung! We’re meeting them at the park in 10!”

Yeonjun sighed, a regular occurrence since he had moved in with his friend at the start of the year. The two weren’t originally close when they had decided to move in together; Yeonjun needed a new roommate when his had bailed last minute, and Soobin was a classmate who he’d spoken to enough times to call an acquaintance. They eventually grew closer, close enough that Soobin now wanted him to meet his boyfriend and friends.

Yeonjun was hesitant; although they were friends, Soobin and Yeonjun tended to stick to their own friendship groups, and rarely even hung out together outside of the house. But Soobin had met Yeonjuns friends a couple of times by now, and was adamant Yeonjun meet his friends too. Although he never told Yeonjun much about them (except for Taehyun, Soobins boyfriend. Yeonjun knew way too much about Taehyun). Yeonjun didn’t even know the other two friends names, only that one was super clingy and loud, and the other was soft and chaotic.

Once he was dressed, Yeonjun grabbed his phone and walked out of the room, meeting Soobin in the hallway. Soobin grinned as he looped his arm with Yeonjuns, tugging him out of the door.

“Hyung, you’ll love them. If you can put up with me you can put up with them! Maybe… anyways! You’ll love them! And they’ll love you!” Soobin rambled, pulling Yeonjun along the sidewalk in the direction of the park.

They eventually reached their destination, Soobin still clinging to Yeonjun like the older might try to escape at any moment. They weren’t the first ones there, as Soobin seemed to recognise the two figures in the distance and forced Yeonjun to run towards them.

“Taehyunnie!!” Soobin finally let go off Yeonjun to wrap himself around his shorter boyfriend. The younger giggled and hugged him back tightly.

“Why are you always like this,” The other stranger whined. “I’m here too!”

“Yes yes, hello to you too Hyuka,” Soobin swung his arm around ‘Hyukas’ neck. He turned them all to face Yeonjun, who was standing awkwardly to the side.

“Guys, meet my roommate, Yeonjun-hyung! Hyung, this here’s my boyfriend, Taehyun, and my friend Huening Kai!” Soobin breezed through the introductions quickly, still wrapped around Taehyun. Taehyun smiled and reached out to shake Yeonjuns hand in greeting, before turning his full attention back to his boyfriend. So Yeonjun turned to Huening Kai, hoping to at least start a conversation with the younger.

“Hello hyung! Oh wait, can I call you hyung?” Kai tilted his head, reminding Yeonjun of a cute puppy. Yeonjun nodded.

“Alright! It’s nice to meet you hyung! Soobins told us a bit about you, though he never told us your name…” Yeonjun couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“He never told me your names either, except for Taehyun. Which reminds me, we’re missing someone right?” He turned to face Soobin, who mirrored his confused expression.

“Oh, Beomgyu-hyungs on his way! He had to finish up something at his studio but he should be here soon!”

_Beomgyu._

Yeonjuns heart stopped. He could hear Soobin say something in response, but the sound was muffled and distant. _Could it be? The same Beomgyu? His Beomgyu?_ Just as he was about to ask Soobin about his friend, he heard a familiar voice call from behind him.

“Sorry I’m late guys! You know I can’t stop once I have inspiration and I was so-” His voice cut off as Yeonjun turned around and met his eyes.

It had been 3 years since Yeonjun had last seen those eyes.

Beomgyu had grown quite a bit since they had last seen each other. Of course. It had been 3 years. He was now close to Yeonjuns height, although he could probably take a couple centimetres off considering the huge black boots the younger was currently wearing. His hair was now silver, which surprised Yeonjun, as he had never expressed an interest in dyeing his hair before. Was it a dare? Beomgyu was always the daring type. He was wearing an oversized black sweater and black jeans, a comfortable outfit which suited the younger well.

Beomgyus mouth dropped open, eyes wide as he stared at the other. They gaped at each other in silence for a long moment.

“Do you know each other?” Soobin broke the silence, looking between the two in confusion. Yeonjun gulped and turned to his friend, eyes silently asking for a moment of privacy. Soobin seemed to understand, as he started to pull the two youngest away from the pair. Yeonjun turned back to Beomgyu, only to find that the other was now stood directly before him.

“Hyung?” He whispered. Yeonjuns breath hitched.

“Beomgyu…”

Suddenly, Beomgyu flung himself forwards and into Yeonjuns arms, almost toppling them both with the force of the collision. Yeonjun wrapped his arms around him instantly, pulling him close. Beomgyu buried his face in Yeonjuns shoulder, and Yeonjun felt the boy relax in his arms. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. And for the first time in 3 years, Yeonjun felt at home.

“I missed you,” Beomgyu mumbled into his shoulder. Yeonjun chuckled and pulled the boy away so he could look him in the eyes.

“I missed you too. So much.” He smiled, hands reaching up to cup Beomgyus face lightly. Beomgyu leaned into the touch, blinking slowly.

Beomgyu was glowing, the smile on his face blinding. But Yeonjun could see the nervous look in his eyes. And Yeonjun knew what he had to do.

“Three years ago, you left before I could give you an answer. I never thought I would get the chance to finally give you that answer. Call it fate or whatever, but I’m not letting this chance slip away. Will you let me?” Beomgyu bit his lip. He nodded.

“Now, I need you to listen to me carefully okay? What I’m going to say is very important.” Beomgyu nodded again. Yeonjun swallowed, smiled warmly. He pulled the younger closer and rested their foreheads together.

Yeonjun felt like he did that day, 3 years ago. His heart was in his throat, hands shaking slightly. But unlike that day, he was filled with confidence and joy, his heart felt full.

Birds songs matched the rapid beating of his heart once again. Anticipation building in him like rain on a leaf. A single drop forming.

“I love you too.”  
  
The drop falls.

**Author's Note:**

> ik the raindrops thing is kinda random but its cute... anyways i hope you enjoyed! and if anyone wants to drop me a follow my twitter is @BE0MJUNlE i cry over beomjun a lot :)


End file.
